That Pieces Memories
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: [SEKUEL] Come Baek (Back) To That Memories/That pieces memories when you aren't here with me/ChanBaek!/RnR please?


Hallo! Saya comebaek dengan FF baru. Chanbaek again! Oh ya dan ini sekuel dari Come Baek (Back) To That Memories, karena kemaren banyak yang bilang kalo FF Come Baek (Back) To That Memories menjurus ke Angst, jadi saya bikin sekuelnya Angst sekalian. Biar ceritanya jelas, nggak nanggung juga kan?

Jangan salahin saya yang bikin ini jadi Angst, tapi salahin komputer saya yang mau aja ditulisin Angst Saya bikinnya singkat aja, soalnya saya juga nggak sanggup gitu yah, kalo ChanBaek dinistain , _Anyway, you guys shouldn't be worry! It's just failed angst! Let's just begin!_

* * *

Ingatkah kapan terakhir kali kita disini?

Aku berdiri menatap sungai yang tepat berada di bawahku. Awan abu-abu kelam terpantul di permukaannya, mengijinkan aku melihatnya. Udara dingin yang beku menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan hari itu, keadaan yang sama persis dengan perasaanku. Aku berpegangan pada besi pembatas yang agak beku di jembatan ini. Berkali-kali pikiran buruk menyuruhku melompat, tapi akal sehatku selalu berusaha menyelamatkanku. Hidup tak pernah lebih berat daripada saat dirinya tak disampingku.

* * *

**Title: That Pieces Memories**

**Cast: EXO Chanyeol, EXO Baekhyun**

**Genre: Failed!Angst/Romance**

**Warning: Typos! everywhere**

* * *

Aku bangun hari ini dengan energi aneh yang memaksaku untuk menyusuri tempat-tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi, bersamanya. Aku tidak ingat kapan hal itu terjadi, hanya saja kenangan yang cacat ini, yang memaksa aku untuk mengingat selamanya, sekalipun itu hanya beberapa detik.

_Dia mengenakan kemeja warna biru yang tampak pas dibadannya, dan itu adalah satu-satunya hari saat aku tidak membetulkan rambutnya. Aku membiarkannya terlihat acak-acakan—lebih terkesan seksi—dan tidak rapi di kepalanya, melihatnya berlalu dihadapanku dengan pikiranku yang tertuju padanya._

_Ingatkah keramaian yang ada pada koridor ini? Kesesakan yang ada diruang ini? Dan pada saat itu, tepat pukul 9.20 AM? Dan bagaimana semua itu berputar-putar diantara kau dan aku, tanpa pernah bisa mengganggu percakapan diantara kita?_

Lalu aku mengemudikan mobilku ke tempat stadion sepak bola yang sering kami kunjungi. Rumput-rumput yang dulunya hijau segar itu berubah menjadi benda mati yang kecoklatan. Tempat duduk penonton hancur berantakan, tapi tempat kecil dimana aku dan dia duduk dulu tetap ada. Aku berjalan melewati lapangan itu, debu-debu berterbangan mengiringi setiap langkah, menuju tempat dimana kenangan kita selalu ada.

Ingatkah saat kita berjalan-jalan disini?

_Hari itu sudah sore, matahari mulai tenggelam. Aku duduk tepat di sampingnya, ketika dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan merindukanku. Lalu aku akan memaksanya untuk menciumku, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Lalu aku akan menciumnya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian ia berlari meninggalkanku dengan senyuman dan rona merah muda yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Itu adalah hari yang indah. Melihat diriku sendiri berlari denganmu adalah memori yang aku tahu akan selalu membekas._

Aku yakin akan selalu mengingat kenangan kita, bahkan setelah 30-40 tahun berlalu. Karena kenangan itu bukanlah hanya kenangan belaka, mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku dan hidupnya. Kehadiranku, dan dirinya. Membiarkan kenangan itu terlupa adalah sebuah dosa. Itu sama dengan menghianati diri sendiri, karena mereka adalah janji-janji yang pernah kita buat.

Ingatkah kapan terakhir kali kita disini?

_Sore hari ketika aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, menikmati waktu berdua. Berjalan-jalan di dekat pertokoan disekitar Seoul. Jemari kami saling bertautan. Hangat. Kami hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Berhadapan di keramaian yang kami ketahui. Meny__adari bahwa kita masih merasakan perasaan yang sama. _

_Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh yang kehilangan kendali itu menuju pada kami. Tautan jari kami terlepas. Dan rasa kehilangan itu masih berbekas. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup aku ingin berteriak, mencaci maki, mengumpat bahkan mengatai bahwa hidup ini tak adil. Aku bertahan hidup dalam kecelakaan itu, tapi dia— _

Ingatkah hal ini?

Ingatkah hal itu?

Ingatkah padaku?

Aku menyapa penjaga gerbang ketika aku melangkah masuk. Dia adalah orang yang sangat mengenalku, karena teramat seringnya aku datang ke tempat ini. Biasanya dia tidak akan menanyaiku sesuatu, tapi hari ini dia melakukannya.

"Tanpa bunga hari ini, Tuan Park?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak sedang ingin melakukannya" aku menjawab ringan. Lalu penjaga gerbang itu mengangkat topinya dan tersenyum.

Hujan gerimis mulai turun.

Dia pasti ingat cuaca ini. Satu-satunya saat yang paling istimewa dan meninggalkan banyak kenangan pada kami berdua. Cuaca ini mengingatkanku padanya, dan seberapa besarnya ia mencintainya. Malam itu, sweater abu-abu, payung yang bocor, halte, bola basket, dirinya dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah, juga senyuman yang selalu menawan itu. Semuanya masih tertancap jelas diingatanku.

"Gerimis bodoh ini mengingatkanku padamu" gumamku.

Ingatkah ketika kita pertama kali bertemu dulu? Kami bahkan tak berpikir akan banyak hal-hal yang terjadi. Kami masih sangat muda, sangat naif. Kami masih berharap pada cinta. Kami percaya pada cinta. Dia masih tetap hidup di dalam ingatanku. Aku selalu berharap kami masih bisa melakukan _'midnight converstion'._

"Hari ini adalah hari segalanya dimulai. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika kita bertemu. Aku tahu kau adalah seseorang yang Tuhan kirim untukku."

"Aku disini untuk mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Setiap jam dan setiap waktu. Perasaanku tidak berkurang, namun semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Tanpamu atau denganmu disisiku."

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan ini padamu. Aku selalu menunggu saat yang tepat. Tapi ketika saat itu datang kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Aku memasukkan tanganku di saku jaketku, mengambil sebuah kotak merak kecil dan meninggalkannya diatas sebuha nisan yang bertuliskan—

Byun Baekhyun

6th May 1987 - 15th December 2013

Ketika aku telah meletakkan kotak itu, kenangan itu muncul lagi. Aku telah membuatkan khusus untuknya, jadi aku bisa memberinya sebuah cincin. Hal ini akan menjadi _surprise_ yang menyenangkan.

_Hanya jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan. _

Dua hal sederhana. Dia pergi dan aku tetap disini.

Dia pergi dari hidupku. Dan dari hidup siapa saja. Tapi aku percaya sebuah akhir bahagia. Aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih tetap hidup. Entah ia hidup dimana, atau bersama siapa. Sebuah batu nisan bukanlah tanda bahwa ia sudah meninggal, tapi mungkin tanda matinya sebuah hubungan. Karena aku percaya pada cinta sejati. Cinta sejati pasti akan kembali. _And so, he's belong to me._

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tunggu aku, disana." ucapku. Tulus dari dalam hatiku.

Luka bisa saja disembuhkan waktu, tapi kenangan tak mungkin terhapus waktu.

-FIN-

_How is it? It's truly failed Angst isn't it? Yeah, I think so._ Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview FF saya, dan seluruh _silent readers everywhere you are_. _Thank you so much! You guys are my strength! Anyway_, saya baru bikin wp nih, barengan sama adek sama kakak saya, alamatnya _ .com. _Jangan lupa mampir ya! Ada FF karya saya, adek saya, dan kakak saya_. At least, don't forget to review :) It's not easy to write this kind of fic. Thank you :D_


End file.
